Homura's Side Effects
by Hard-boiled Egg Devils
Summary: Sequel to "Haruka's Experiments: Passion with Hibari". What happened to Homura after Haruka forced her to ingest her new aphrodisiac potion? Asuka finds out first hand, a little too well. One-shot Asuka/Homura story. Heavy SMUT, 18 recommended.


" _Hello there Internet, HBED here, and I'm proud to say, I'm back. Terribly sorry for my extended leave of absence, but my inspirational well ran dry. It took me far longer than I had hoped for it to refill, but it finally has. Although, to be honest, I never thought my well would refill for such an, adult, piece. But, I'm not one to question the muses or when they'll strike. But if I did need anyone to blame, it has to be the pair of authors YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III. They both create amazing female homosexual literary works (both sexual and non), but my favorite of them all has to be their stories pertaining to the mildly erotic video games series "Senran Kagura". Their latest piece, in particular, is the inspiration to this one. It is a sort of sequel to their work, picking up where the other left off. If you want to better understand this story, please read "Haruka's Experiment, Passion with Hibari" in Major Mike Powell's library. But I digress, please enjoy this tale, but do be sure to clean up afterwards."_

 _Post Script: I will try to get back into my Gargoyles story, and I do have another story in the works, so please be patient._

' _God damn you Haruka!'_ Homura screamed in her mind. _'When I get my hands on you, I'll…'_ the rest of that thought was quickly shattered by another wave of heat and pleasure radiating from her ever inflamed core. Her female essence ran down her thighs like a river, soaking through the thin cotton panties and short shorts she decided to wear on that day.

Her nipples extended to diamond hard peaks, easily noticeable through the plain white cotton t-shirt she was wearing. She was sweating profusely, soaking the t-shirt to near transparence. _'Why the hell did I decide not to wear a bra today?!'_ she lamented in her aroused anguish. Although, given the situation she was in, a bra might have been a hindrance. Her left hand was kneading and massaging her magnificent teat under her shirt, the mammary flesh slipping between her fingers like dough. She teased and twisted the nipple as well, releasing a pleasure filled moan.

Her right hand was just as busy, if not more so, continuously thrusting her ring and middle finger into her clutching depths, her thumb furiously rubbing circles on and around her clit. Every so often, she would move her index finger to where her thumb was, and use the two to pinch and tease the tiny little bundle of nerves.

Every tease, touch, and thrust she gave only fueled her lust induced haze more, making her moan, wail and scream in rapture. The screams rang out freely, laced with the most profane of curses. The impromptu gags she has been using, Haruka's panties that she has been stuffing into her mouth, lay all around her, soaked in a mixture of sweat, saliva and love juices.

"Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck! I'm…I'm CUMMING!" she screamed again, darkening the stain of juices below her knees deeper. How many orgasms has she had since the mad scientist forced that highly concentrated aphrodisiac down her throat? She lost count, her mind completely lost to lust. "Oh God! Not…not again! I…I'm going crazy! I…I'm…I'm gonna…AAAAAGGHHH!"

Asuka hummed a sweet little tune to herself, skipping along the paved streets to the Crimson Squad's base of operations. She was fortunate Homura decided to move from the old cave the girls used to live in, it made travel easier. Still, she couldn't help but think that maybe Homura could have chosen a better place than a run down and decrepit apartment complex. But, it was in the city limits and easily accessible, so she didn't question. Plus, it wasn't all bad, she had to remind herself: it made taking the girl she loved with her heart and soul on dates easier.

And that was exactly what she had in mind.

Two bento boxes were stuffed under her arm, held tightly to prevent anything from spilling out. Dressed in a light green t-shirt with a cute little frog sitting on a lily pad over her breast (a greatly loved and cherished gift from her beloved Homura-chan not too long ago), her signature red scarf, a short green and yellow plaid skirt, knee high socks and a pair of white tennis shoes, she looked more than perfect for a small lunch date with the woman who stole her heart.

As she walked, she couldn't help but giggle a little, remembering a date not too long ago where Homura served her little octopus cut cocktail weenies while dressed as a maid, calling her "Ojou-sama" and feeding her. _'Maybe I should do something like that for her'_ she pondered. She did like the idea of pleasing her lover, and it was only fair that she did it after Homura did. _'I'm sure Katsuragi-san has a maid outfit I could borrow. Or maybe I should put on a sexy bunny girl outfit for her. But you can never go wrong with a classic kimono. Maybe I can borrow Ikaruga-san's shinobi uniform, and do a teacher/student roleplay with Homura-chan! Yeah: I'll be the sweet, naïve schoolgirl who's falling behind in her grades, and Homura could be the tough, sensual tutor in charge of tutoring me! That's sure to make doing my homework easier, Homura-chan's so smart!'_ She continued to ponder on possible cosplay dates she and Homura could have together, a shining smile wide on her face as she made her way into the complex.

"Haaah…oh God…I…I can't stop…wwwwhhhyyy Harukaaa…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…!" Another powerful orgasm wracked her body, causing a shudder to run up and down her collapsed form. She now lay on her chest, hind quarters up in the air, shirt pushed up over her bountiful breast, and her shorts and panties pushed down to her knees.

She didn't want to be in such a compromised state, but her body was betraying her with lust. She prayed nobody would see her like this: hot and bothered, completely exposed, practically begging to be ravaged by anybody who happens to come. If anybody did see her like this, she'd be considered the laughing stock of shinobi, or worse.

Unfortunately, the universe had a very twisted sense of humor, for at that moment, somebody did see her.

"Hey Homura-chan!" a happy, perky voice called out. _'Damn it, not her!'_ Homura cursed. Of all the people who had to see her in such a state, it just had to be the granddaughter of the famed ninja Hanzo. _'Please, Asuka-chan,_ ' she anguished, _'don't find me like this.'_ "I came to viiiiiiisitOhmyGodHomura-chan!" Asuka shrieked, quickly covering her eyes. Homura turned to see the girl who she was completely exposed to.

From her vantage point, she could see the beautiful fair skinned ninja girl, her pixie cute face, her dark shimmering hair, her deep, rich brown eyes, her mouth-watering breast, her succulent thighs, and even a slight stain of arousal darkening a spot on her rainbow striped bikini panties. She couldn't explain why, but for some reason, Asuka just looked all the more desirable. In that moment, Homura made up her mind: _'I will take you here and now!'_

"I'mSOsoryI'llcomebacklater!" Asuka blurted, already turning to leave. A sudden kunai flying just centimeters in front of her nose, however, quickly halted that. "ASUKA!" Homura roared out as she picked herself up on trembling legs.

"GRANDCHILD OF HANZO!" By now, Asuka was scared: Homura had a fiery look to her, like she did in her Crimson Mode, but she hadn't changed into it. What's more, there was also a predatory look in her eyes, like she was undressing Asuka just with her gaze. That gaze sent a shiver up her spine: one that was both a shiver of fear, and arousal. "THOSE CLOTHES COME OFF RIGHT THIS SECOND!" The way Homura said that, commanded that, made the poor girl suddenly feel very hot, and very bothered.

She loved when Homura took control, and absolutely relished being used by her lover. Still, that didn't mean she'd let Homura have complete control.

"…C-can I…" she squeaked, "Homura-chan…can I keep my bikini on, tho-mmmphh~!" The rest of that plea never escaped from the searing kiss Homura landed on Asuka's lips. This kiss was nothing like their usual kisses: it was one born of a hunger, and Homura was going to fulfill it.

Homura wasted no words after the kiss, she only picked Asuka up, flung her over her shoulders, completely exposing her panty clad butt to anybody coming their way, and carried her to her room. She completely ignored the confused faces of Yomi, Mirai, and Hikage as she passed them, while Asuka gave them all small, embarrassed smiles and waves 'hello'.

For what felt like miles to the heat entrapped Homura, she finally reached her room. She wasted no time getting in, nearly kicking the door off its hinges to open it. Once inside, she practically threw Asuka onto the bed, letting her bounce a little as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Homura…chan," Asuka whimpered, "you're starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry Asuka," she said, panting as if short of breath, "but I can't help it. That mad science bitch Haruka pumped me full of some sort of potion, and now, I need to fuck you! Badly!" Still panting, she tore her clothes off her body, and threw them off to the side, completely forgotten. With her body finally submitting to the heat inside her, she leapt onto the bed, pinning the younger girl to it, all but mauling her mouth with hers.

"Please," she panted, "don't try to stop me!" Asuka looked up in Homura's eyes, seeing the terrifying lust that flooded them before fading momentarily, revealing a tiny speck of fear and resentment. "I'm begging you, don't try and stop me" she repeated. "I need this too badly! But, if you don't want it, then this whole thing will be wrong. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I'd willingly die for you, if you told me to! But, if you allow me to do this, to use you so I can relieve myself, there's no turning back. I couldn't live with myself if I find out you were too scared to try and stop me. So please; don't!"

Throughout the entire experience, Asuka felt a multitude of emotions. She first felt happy to be going on a lunch date with her beloved Homura, followed by embarrassment for catching her masturbating, all leading up to bone chilling fear as she was more or less pushed into this situation.

However, looking into her eyes, and seeing the turmoil swirling in them like a storm, Asuka suddenly felt one other emotion: sadness. She didn't know what Haruka had done to her, or how long she'll be in this state, but seeing the sadness, the fear, the conflict flashing in her eyes like a storm, Asuka sadly smiled.

Gently, she raised her hands to Homura's face, cupping her cheeks gently. "Just be gentle, if you can" was all she said, pulling her down for a gentle kiss. Homura returned the kiss in full, a single tear slipping free from her eyes.

As soon as that tender moment started, it quickly ended, as Homura all but forced her tongue deep into Asuka's mouth. As their kiss deepened, Homura's hand began exploring the perfectly built young body below her. She didn't waste any time petting her perfectly flat stomach or tickling the brilliantly thin curves of her side. Instead, her hands shot straight to their target: Asuka's wondrously lush and full breast.

Even fully clothed, Asuka's breast felt marvelous in her hands: so soft and yielding like putty, but still firm and full like ripened fruit. She moaned into Homura's mouth, causing the enflamed dark skinned ninja to smirk: Asuka's breast were always one of her weak points.

As she kneaded and groped the soft flesh in her palms, she began to wonder if she could bring her love to orgasm just by doing that action alone. She put that idea aside, for now, instead deciding the pace she was currently working at was too slow. Grabbing the collar of Asuka's t-shirt, she forcefully pulled down and out, easily shredding the cloth to ribbons. As she pulled, she caught Asuka's bra as well, easily cutting through the fin threads holding it in place. The sudden feel of cold air on her sensitive flesh caused Asuka to shriek lightly as she instinctively covered her now liberated teats.

"Homura," she whined, "warn me before you do something like that."

"Well don't wear so many god damn clothes next time" she growled, lust filling her thoughts again. Still covering herself, Asuka looked over at the pile of rags that was once Homura's gift to her.

"I really liked that shirt too" she whined.

"I'll buy you another one!" Homura growled even louder. "God damn it! I'll buy you a thousand shirts just like that one! Just let me have your body, now!" She wasted no more words, diving her head straight into Asuka's breast, biting them with enough force to leave a mark, but not enough force to bleed. Asuka gasped and moaned.

"Of course you can!" she exclaimed, her mind going light with the erotic atmosphere smothering them. "My body; it's yours, now and forever! Use it as you will! As is my heart, and my very soul! Please, Homura-chan!" she pleaded. "Please, take me! Take me and make me yours forever!"

For a brief second, a predatory glint shone in her eyes. Seeing her Asuka submit completely to her, begging to be ravaged, it always gave her a thrill. Oh how she loved seeing and hearing her submit completely. Sure, she tried to fight it off, push herself to be the one on top, but it was just a game, like cat and mouse to them: Asuka playing the meek and vulnerable mouse and Homura gladly playing the dominating cat.

Eventually, however, like all good things, their games had to end. But she knew how to make them last for as long as possible. Taking one of her teats in her mouth, Homura slowly walked her right hand down Asuka's silky smooth body.

When she reached the hem of her skirt, Homura bit onto her nipple and pulled it up, giving a good zing of pain to mix with the pleasure. As she gnawed on the small nub, twisting it between her teeth, Homura pulled up her skirt and began to massage her womanhood through the sodden cotton guarding it. Homura released the nipple in her mouth and dragged her entire body down her lover's body, licking the salty sweat that glistened on her flawless skin. While she rubbed her heated core and licked inside her belly button, her other hand grabbed her breast again, kneading it and twisting her nipple.

Finally, Homura was face to crotch with Asuka, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of Asuka's arousal.

"God, you look desperate" Homura said, pushing Asuka's panties into her core. "You should really see it: your pussy's so wet, I can see it through your panties."

"Don't say things like that" Asuka whined, covering her blushing face. She pulled her hand off and held it up, examining the state of her lover's arousal.

"Oh wow" she said, then licked them, savoring Asuka's unique flavor: a sweet taste with a slight tang of salt from her sweat. With her fingers licked clean, she pushed them into her panties, stopping just centimeters from her goal, and instead running them through the small patch of wet hair that rest above.

"Don't tease me, please!" Asuka pleaded, trying to turn her body so that Homura's fingers sunk into her depths. She picked herself up, her deep forest green eyes boring into Asuka's soul.

"And what will you do if I keep playing?" she asked. For a moment, Asuka only looked away, too ashamed to admit what she wanted. She leaned down, her breath ghosting across Asuka's face. "Say it" Homura huskily whispered before licking the shell of her ear. Asuka moaned, writhing in rapturous torture.

Finally, she gave in, her body going slack, and said "I've, failed as a shinobi. I fell in love with my rival, and I let her use my body as her personal fuck toy. Please, punish me."

Homura growled, biting down on Asuka's ear. Pulling away, Homura licked away the blood from the bite mark, showing love and consideration in the small action. For a moment, Asuka basked in the tingling euphoria as Homura tended to her. Then, as soon as it came, the euphoria faded, as Homura forcefully ripped off Asuka's panties, and cast them carelessly onto the floor. With that final barrier eradicated, Homura wasted no time in driving Asuka mad. She forcefully plunged her ring, middle, and index finger deep into her folds, sinking them all the way to the knuckle.

With her fingers snug in her depths, Homura thrust them hard and fast, literally pounding Asuka's pussy with her fingers. As she pounded her, her pinky finger teased her puckered back entrance, and her thumb mercilessly pushed on or against her clit.

"Ah! Homura, that hurts! You're being too hard!" Asuka wailed, her body at war with itself. She wailed, throwing her body left and right, her walls trying to both repel the large intruder that was ravaging her, as well as milk them in vain. Throughout Homura's ministrations, she continued to wail, moan, and scream, crying out "no!" and "slow down!" every now and then, even giving the occasional "too much!", but never did she ever tell her to stop.

Homura continued to dive into her, Asuka's cries and wailing egging her on, as was the feeling of her love juices flowing out like a river. As she plunged into her again and again, her nails scratching lightly against that rougher patch of flesh in her love's depths, Homura mercilessly kneaded and squeezed Asuka's amazing breast. Homura licked her lips, the lust fueled confusion in Asuka's eyes leaving her completely at her mercy.

How long had Homura pumped into Asuka's pussy, mercilessly scratching at her love's g-spot? Neither of them really knew, time having absolutely no meaning to either of them. All they knew was that Asuka was on the verge of climax, her crying and wailing devolving into primal moans and gasp.

Just as her depths began to tighten even more around the fingers, nearly trapping them deep inside her, Homura removed them. Asuka panted, relieved to finally be free of Homura's sexual torture, but infuriated that she stopped just scant seconds before she came. As she panted, she felt Homura shift her body around. Her eyes instantly shot open (when did she close them?) when she felt Homura plunge her tongue deep into her depths and began moving it fervently. Her eyes shot open, then rolled back. Homura only chuckled as she felt Asuka go limp from the pleasure.

She had a special technique to ensure her love felt all the pleasure of sex, but not cum until she allowed. It may seem cruel to those who don't know their relationship, but she didn't care. Homura loved giving rough love, and Asuka loved taking it rough. And as far as either of them were concerned, what's rougher than being forced to hold back an orgasm until begin told you can release?

"Eat me" Homura commanded, slamming her own drenched pussy lips against Asuka's mouth. The feel of Homura's full pussy lips pressing against her mouth instantly snapped her out of her lusty haze. "I said, 'eat me'" Homura commanded again, pushing her lips harder against Asuka. This seemed to get the reaction Homura wanted, as she instantly felt a pair of hands grab onto her supple rear end and a wet muscle sweep over her outer labia and clit.

She felt Asuka open her lips, and soon after felt Asuka's heavenly tongue brush against the deep pink flesh within. Satisfied that Asuka was finally playing along, Homura returned to Asuka's pussy, spreading it was wide as it could go and thrusting her tongue in as deep as it could go. The two kunoichi continued to feast on each other's drenched depths, tongues and lips and teeth tugging and teasing those most intimate regions below. For every soft bite Homura gave Asuka's labia, Asuka retaliated with a hard suck of her clit.

Eventually, their euphoric 69 began to tire them (and their jaws were really starting to hurt). So they both switched to the use of fingers, thrusting and pushing into each other's depths. Of course, Homura was forceful with the fingering, deepening the bruises she left their earlier.

"This…is…insane" Asuka panted between Homura's hard thrust. "But I don't care! I love it, and I want it now!"

"Oh god, your pussy is so fucking wet, I love it!" Homura said, occasionally licking Asuka's clit between thrust. Homura gave an exceptionally hard thrust, hitting Asuka's g-spot and staying there. Asuka tried to reciprocate the actions Homura was using, but from being too over-stimulated by her rough loving and the pressure of the orgasm she held onto building even more upon itself made her incapable of even thinking straight.

To her, it was a miracle she was still fingering Homura.

"De-delicious!" Homura stated, letting the euphoric waves of erotic pleasure wash over her body, and the sweet and salty taste of Asuka's love juices wash over her tongue. They continued their fingering, wails and moans of pleasure building in pitch and volume all the while.

Homura finally removed her fingers from Asuka's depths, leaving her barely teetering on the edge orgasm, again. With a mischievous glimmer, Homura reached under her bed. After a minute or two of fumbling and fishing, she finally found what she was looking for.

She turned towards Asuka, grinning a predatory grin, and presented what she looked for to Asuka. "Remember this?" she asked her. Asuka blushed, covering her face in embarrassment. Homura was holding a twin headed green vibrating dildo in her hand, one that was painted to look like a long, fat snake with two heads.

"The amphisbaena" Homura said, licking one of the snake heads. "You remember it alright. This was what I used when we took that solemn vow of virgin blood, surrendering ourselves to only each other, and completely shattering our innocence." She slowly sucked on the head, giving lewd moans and slurps to exemplify the fact that it was in fact there. With a soft pop, she pulled the toy out of her mouth, licking her lips. "I can still taste your sweet cherry blood on it" she said, savoring any of Asuka's virgin taste that may have lingered on. "Do you want to feed the same head your juices?" she asked, brushing the saliva covered head over Asuka's cunt. Suddenly, Asuka felt a rough shove, and dry plastic almost tear her lower lips in half. "I think this head would like your juices better" Homura purred, shifting to shove the saliva wet head deep into her own canal.

Shoving as deeply as she could, Homura pushed both heads of the toy deep into both of them, each one stopping only when they hit the entrance to both women's wombs. Even then, Homura still pushed, wanting to feel Asuka's lips against hers. Finally, she achieved her ambition, both women's pussies and clits rubbing against each other.

Homura wasted no time, already grinding hard against Asuka. "Push against me, Asuka" Homura pleaded, pinching down on her clit to try and exemplify the sexual pleasure she was feeling. "Push, just like you did when we lost our virginities! Push so hard, I won't be able to walk for a week! Come on, ROCK MY FUCKING WORLD!" she screamed, slamming against Asuka harder. Asuka complied, her mind completely gone to lust.

Forcefully pushing against each other, the two screamed and moaned, panting with fatigue. Fortunately for Asuka, and unfortunately for Homura, all good things had to come to an end.

"Cum!" Homura commanded. "Cum for me, Asuka! Go ahead! Just let it all out!" With one final grind, pushing each of their clits against one another, the world exploded before Asuka's eyes in brilliant color and lights. She couldn't scream, her voice lost from the near constant screaming and moaning she produced earlier. She merely raised her hips up, letting the toy slip from her depths, and douse Homura's abdomen with her womanly essence.

After a solid minute of her powerful orgasm, Asuka finally relaxed, panting.

Homura smiled seeing Asuka's fatigued form. Slowly, as to not cause any more pain than she was feeling, she pulled her end of the toy out. She whimpered a little as she pulled, her entire lower body tender and bruised. As soon as she pulled it out, she dropped it onto the floor, leaving it there for the batteries to die. She shifted Asuka over to her side, being gentle as to not harm her any more than she did during their lovemaking.

Asuka whimpered every now and then, her body still trying to recover. Homura continued to shift their forms until finally finding a comfortable resting form: her laying on her back with Asuka on her side, using one of Homura's glorious breasts as a pillow.

She heard from Hikage that she liked to use Katsuragi's breast as a pillow, and she always made it sound cute. She had to admit, so far, she was liking it. Acting on instinct, Asuka nuzzled closer into Homura, cooing softly. A few minutes later, Homura could pick up on Asuka's telltale snoring. She chuckled to herself before yawning herself and looking at the clock. It was around 8:00 when they began their lovemaking, and in that time, they only went for a rough half hour.

She sighed, usually their sessions went for at least a full hour, two if either of them got back from a successful mission and were high on adrenaline.

Still, she had to remind herself that this bout was brought on by Haruka's doing. That reminded her, the next time she sees Haruka, she's going to shove a gallon of her own aphrodisiac down her throat then lock her in a chastity belt, a VERY TIGHT chastity belt.

But, that will have to be later. Right now, sleep was taking hold of her, and she was in no mood to fight it. So, pulling Asuka closer to her, and pulling up the blankets, she finally drifted off to sleep, completely unaware of their little audience.

A soft tapping stirred her from her sleep. Slowly, she rose up, feeling her love's grip on her tighten. Haruka smiled; Hibari was just too cute when she was sleeping.

Softly kissing the top of her head, Haruka slipped from her grasp. She couldn't help but giggle when Hibari began to blindly grope about the empty side of the bed, searching for Haruka to hold on to. With practiced ninja skill, she slipped a large stuffed bear into Hibari's grasp, watching the small smile return to her lips. With the bear taking her place (she'll give him back to Murasaki, eventually), Haruka made her way to the window, not bothering to put on a single piece of clothing. As soon as she opened it, one of her orb puppets instantly rammed into her breasts, causing them to jiggle and bounce a little.

"There you are~" she cooed to it, petting it affectionately. Suddenly, she gripped the top and bottom jaw of it and ripped the wooden construct in two. A small camcorder dropped onto the floor from inside the puppet, clattering. She unceremoniously dropped the broken pieces of the puppet to the floor and picked up the camcorder, opening the view window to watch what it captured. Slipping back into Hibari's warm and soft arms, Haruka began playing back what the ball puppet recorded.

What she saw was a full half hour of Asuka and Homura's love making, each and every erotic action caught crystal clear on night vision. She made sure to turn the volume off, not wanting to wake Hibari up, but it was hard to suppress her own noises. Watching Asuka and Homura go at it made Haruka's loins tingle and pussy wet.

She couldn't help but slip a finger between her thighs, biting her lower lip to keep quiet. She was about halfway through when she felt another set of fingers join her own. Looking up from the camcorder, she saw Hibari's eyes staring back at her, pleading. Haruka smiled, paused the video playing, dropped it on the floor, and kissed Hibari hard.

The two pulled the blankets up over their heads, trapping them in a soft cocoon of love and lust, their passionate moans and gasps the only thing escaping. As they tried to replicate what Asuka and Homura were doing a few scant minutes ago, Haruka was already scheming on how she can trick her teammates and their loves into drinking her potion.

She had to see how the rest of the girls reacted to it…for _scientific reasons,_ of course.

 _Well, there it is ladies and gentlemen, my first ever M rated story. Now, I hear a lot of people get taken down because of stories like this, but let's be honest, there are a lot of stories out in the web with a LOT worse then what I put up. So, if you get upset that I put up a story like this, know that you didn't have to read it. It's your own fault for finding this story. Anyway, a big shout out and "thank you" to my editor, Major Mike Powell III, and seriously, if you haven't read his/her stories, you should. I hope you enjoy this story, and please don't worry, I'll try and put up more stories soon. Until then, happy readings. H.B.E.D., Out!_


End file.
